A Middle Life in Middle Earth
by Galexz
Summary: *New Chapter* Seren and Legolas have been best friends for all their lives, but will one incident change all that?
1. A Fox and A Hunter

I don't own the Lord of the Rings or Sailor Moon.  
  
Okay I know, it's another fic.but please have pity on this creative mind.hehehe I know that one day some one is going to hurt me because I didn't finish one of the stories that I started.but please. Don't hurt me!  
  
Enjoy the fic!!  
  
A Middle Life in Middle-Earth: A Fox and a Hunter  
  
  
  
His legs were beginning to hurt, but that wasn't going to stop him. He was going to catch her if it was the last thing he did. He past through another bush and looked around for his prey. His eyes widened.he couldn't find her. 'Where did she go' He ran out into the clearing and spun in circles looking for a sign, any sign at all, that she had been here. 'THERE!' He saw a place where the brush had been broken. He followed the temporary path until he got to a tree. The path went around the tree, which he followed, until he realized it lead right back round to where he was before! 'NO, how did she slip by me again?!?' He sat down in defeat next to the tree and tried to think of where she had gone. That was when he saw it. There was writing in the dirt that he hadn't seen before. He smiled and it read, "One must not give up, for if he does then he will forget to look down."  
  
'Sly fox.' He chuckled to himself and began searching the ground around him. There he found his second clue. " One must never forget: When one is lost, just follow your ears to find your way home." He strained his ears to see if he could hear anything out of the ordinary in the forest but found none. He reread the clue before realizing what she meant. The only thing in the direction of Rivendell was the river.  
  
He ran all the way there and found his next clue spelled out in river stones. "The one who seeks to receive his prize hastily will receive nothing. But one, who waits until the giver is ready, will receive a bountiful reward. Thou has searched in haste, and will receive nothing, unless you return to your rightful place, by my side." He read it over and over again, but could not figure the riddle out. His rightful place by her side? That didn't make any sense. It was getting dark and he could smell the dinner cooking on the fires. 'Looks like she out smarted me again. Sigh, I'm never going to catch that fox.'  
  
He returned to the village and walked towards his home with the riddle still freash in his head. 'By my side.that has to be the key, but what did she mean. When am I by her side?' He groaned in frustration. That caught someone's attention. "Legolas, shouldn't you be getting home? It is getting dark, and you mother was starting dinner when I last saw her." He looked up, 'Dinner? By my side.I can't belive I was so blind!' He cursed himself and left the other elf without a word.  
  
He rushed into the house and found a note on his seat next to hers. 'One last clue for a weary traveler. If thou is brave enough to enter the fox's den, then they will find the treasure once hidden.' He smirked she certainly was a fox.  
  
He walked down the hall all the way to the end, where her room was and slowly opened the door. There was no sign of her. He entered and began to search her room, with no luck. He growled out in frustration and sat on the floor next to the bed. Had he interpreted the clue wrong? He was almost at the point of ripping his golden locks out when he heard a giggle. His head whipped towards the direction of the sound. There she was, standing there in front of the closed door watching him with her light blond, almost silver, hair and her bright sapphire blue eyes. He glared at her and she just smiled innocently.  
  
"How long have you been there?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Long enough to know that I have gotten under your skin hunter." She smiled again and began to open the door. The sent of a feast filled his nose. She began to walk out, but stopped and turned back. "You know hunter, if you are ever to catch a fox, you must get ahead of it before it's tricks can come into play." He watched his blond fox walk away from him and smiled. She was right, he should have been able to catch her before she was able to make her clues, but then again she never used the same strategy twice, so he couldn't prepare for the next time. He didn't mind the challenge. That girl was always coming up with new things to push him to his max. It was amazing how many different ideas came out of that blond head of hers.  
  
"Legolas, time for dinner!" He shook his thoughts out of his head and went to dinner to find the other members of his family and his best friend sitting there waiting for him. He sat down next to her, and they all began to eat. Conversations were started and he whispered in her ear, "Remind me to never play hide-and-go-seek with you, my little fox, ever again!" She laughed at her friend. "You always say that and yet we always seem to play it again." They both began to laugh and this caught the attention of their parents.  
  
The woman leaned over to her husband and said, "Do you think those two will ever grow up?" He smiled at her, "No," and shook his head, "But don't worry dear, you can only be seven once. Let them be." She hit him on the shoulder, "You know you're supposed to be on my side!" He laughed and the two continued to eat their dinner in peace.  
  
  
  
Okay, I know it's a little short, but I'll try and make the other chapters longer! I hope that you've enjoyed this! And I AM working on my other fics!! I swear! ^_^' 


	2. Happy Birthday Legolas

I'm back!! I'm so happy that so many people reviewed my last chapter! I know there are a lot of other LoTR crossovers out there right now, so I'm trying to make this as original as possible! Well I hope that you enjoy this fic! Oh and this is based on the movie, because I haven't read the book in a while, but there might be some things I take from the book.  
  
A Middle Life in Middle Earth- Happy Birthday Legolas  
  
  
  
"Happy Birthday Legolas!!" He smiled at the large feast laid out in front of him. It had ALL of his favorites! He always looked forward to his birthday because his mother always cooked up a storm.  
  
"So Legolas, now that your eight, do you feel any different?" He turned and looked at his father, "Why would I feel any different?" His father laughed at him, "Well, your more mature, you have 1 more years worth of knowledge, and not to mention you're stronger!"  
  
"Yes he is stronger and smarter, but the question is, is he fast enough or smart enough to catch the fox?" Legolas turned to face his friend. She was wearing her best clothes like she did on every special occasion. They were the only time that she wore a dress. The dress was made of green velvet, and trimmed with a silver vine pattern. Her hair was in a single braid and was down to the middle of her back. She didn't ware any jewelry except for her silver necklace.  
  
" I think that I will catch you this year my little fox!" She laughed and made her way over to the table with a small package. She set the package in front of Legolas, "Happy Birthday hunter." He reached to open it, but before he could it was snatched away. "You can open this AFTER we eat dinner. Oh by the way, you look beautiful Seren." She smiled at Legolas' mother. "I can say the same about you." His mother laughed and went back in the kitchen.  
  
"I can't believe he's already eight." She sighed. Her husband came up behind her and whispered in her ear. "Neither can I, but you have to admit, that they have been eight wonderful years." She smiled and leaned back into his embrace, then looked over at her son and his friend laughing at the table. "He is going to grow up to be a handsome one isn't he." Her husband nodded and looked over at Legolas. He was also wearing his best. He had on a long sleeved white shirt and a green vest. He wore brown pants that were tucked into his regular boots. He left his hair down except for two braids to keep it out of his face. He also wore a silver necklace, but it was different from Seren's. (I haven't read the book in awhile, so I'm not sure. But does every elf have a necklace? I don't remember….) "Common, we better take this food out before it gets cold." He nodded and let go of his wife. He picked up a try and left to put it on the table.  
  
After dinner, Legolas grabbed the package from Seren and ran into his room with Seren hot on his tail. His parents just watched them leave and cleaned up the table.  
  
Inside his room, the two children sat on his bed staring at the package. "Are you going to open it? Or is the brave hunter scared that the fox has played a trick on him?" Legolas glared at her and playfully hit her on the arm. She just laughed and he began to open the package. It was wrapped in white cloth and was tied with a green scarf. He undid the scarf and unwrapped the cloth. Inside was a necklace. It was a silver tree, and the leaves of the tree were emerald. On the back there was a message, "A Hunter Chases, and The Fox runs. This is a never ending cycle, and the two shale be together forever." Legolas smiled and hugged his friend. "Thank you my little fox. You're right, we will be together forever." She laughed, "I've never lied to you have I? Besides, I have one of my own," She pulled it out from her pocket, "So that if one of us ever has to leave, we'll never forget each other." She took it out of his hands, crawled around behind him and put it on. He took hers, which she had set on the bed and preceded to put it on her. The two continued to talk until his parents came in and sent the two off to bed.  
  
The next day they were out playing hide-and-go-seek and of course Legolas was the hunter and Seren was the Fox. He always insisted that he be the hunter, at least until he caught her. By this time Seren had already laid out two clues for him. The first lead him to the largest tree in Elvin territory and the second lead to the river.  
  
When he got there he found something unexpected, Seren was there! He had caught up with her! She was busy getting rocks together for her next clue. 'Finally, the hunter prevails! I guess being eight does change things.' He started to sneak up on her when he heard her gasp. "Oh my god" He got up on the rock he was hiding behind to see what had caught her attention. There was a body in the river.  
  
He watched as she proceeded to drag it from the river and on to the bank. That was when he noticed what it was, "Ren!! Get away from that!" She looked up the person she was helping to see Legolas running towards her. "Legolas, he injured. I have to help him." Legolas looked down and say the blood flowing from the body. "But Ren, it's an ORC!" She looked up at him, "I know that Legolas, now either help me or leave." He sighed, there was no getting through to her. "How can I help." She smiled, "Well we don't know how to perform healing magic, so we need to take him home-"  
  
"HOME? NO, we can't mom and dad will kill us!" Legolas screamed. Seren just glared at him, "Well we can't just leave him out here to die?" He nodded his head. "That's murder!" 'She's right, it would be murder, but the Orcs have tried to kill us so many times…' "Alright, I'll help." The two proceeded to drag him to Rivendell and somehow sneak him into Seren's room.  
  
  
  
WOW I actually got the next chapter out soon! I'm going to be focusing on this fic for a while, well because I've got a major case or writers block! I hope that you are enjoying this! The ring isn't going to come in for a while, so be patient. I need to provide a LOT of back round info so you'll understand later events! Thanks for reading!  
  
Galexz 


	3. Tending to the Enemy

I HATE EXAMS!! School sucks as well!! It hinders my creative conscious!! But don't worry…I'm BACK!! Here's the next chapter! Hope ya like it! Oh and some of the people out there have gotten the idea that Seren and Legolas are siblings…that's not true, but I know that it's the impression I gave, so I'm goanna clear that up in the next chapter.

PS: Sorry for any OCC and wrong details…

Don't own Lord of the Rings and don't own Sailor Moon *sniff* 

**A Middle Life in Middle Earth**: Tending to the Enemy

"Common Legolas! We can put him in my room." He grunted and followed the bubbly blond into her room carrying their deadly guest. '_She's acting like isn't a big deal! We're hiding an INCREDIBLY dangerous creature in the house and she's HAPPY?!?!? Girls…I don't understand them. But I am amazed that we have gotten this far without getting caught. What will happen if we do get caught?'_ He grunted again and lugged the unconscious orc on to her floor. 

            "Now what Seren?" She nibbled on her lower lip in thought. "Um, what do you think is the best way to look his wounds without waking him?" He growled at her. "You brought him all the way here and you don't even know what's wrong with him?" The once calm elf was getting angrier by the minute. Not only was he risking himself for his friends idles, he was on the verge of being killed, okay maybe not killed…but injured by an orc! Granted he was unconscious at the moment, but he was only 7 and she eight! They don't know how to do healing magic yet!

            "Well I couldn't just check him out there! Besides he dying and we have all the supplies we need here! So if you're scared hunter then leave. If not, help me so that we may save his life." He dropped his head, that girl knew how to get him to do ANYTHING. "You should start with the armor. Take it off of him so that you can get a closer look at his wounds." She beamed at him. She knew she could count on him!

            Slowly she took off the Orc's armor and couldn't help but turn away in disgust at his sweat covered body and stench. Legolas had the same reaction. "Do you think they bathe?" Seren giggled at his comment. And continued with the worn down shirt that the orc had underneath. His now bare chest was covered in scars, sweat, and dirt that had been accumulated over the years. How could any race be so cold to each other she didn't know, but she, being the person she was had to help them.

            She ran her hands over his skin looking for any cuts. It was hard to tell the difference from blood and sweat, but she could always know when she drew her hand away. "Legolas, could you please go and get the bandages, a towel and some cold water?" Legolas tore his eyes away from the battered form of the orc and nodded before leaving to get the requested items.

            He returned to see that Seren had placed a bit of torn cloth from the Orc's shirt on every cut she found. "Seren, here." She looked up and smiled. She gestured for him to place them down next to her, and he could only comply. 

            She took the towel and dampened it before placing it on one of his opened wounds. The Orc made a sound like a gasp, which caused the elf children to hold their breaths to see if he could awaken further. The Orc settled back down and she continued on her work while talking to Legolas. " He seems to have a series of smaller cuts, which look like ones from a sword. The largest one that I found was on his back. I think, he passed out from blood loss and should be fine for a couple of days. After I bandage him up, we can make a bed for him to sleep in for tonight. Then tomorrow we can take him back out to the river and leave him with some supplies like food and blankets." She looked up from her task to see if Legolas approved with her idea. He didn't like the fact that this creature would be staying overnight, but was glad that she didn't want it to stay with them longer. He nodded and handed her a new bandage. 

            The two worked way into the evening, only stopping from time to time, just to make sure that the Orc wouldn't awaken. Finally they were forced to stop due to the fact that they were being called for dinner. Throughout the entire meal the two elf children talked and whispered but this didn't go unnoticed by the two parents there. 

            After dinner, the two went back to Seren's room to find that the Orc was still asleep. (Thankfully ^_^) "Legolas, go get me some blankets, I need to set up his bed." Legolas was still in awe about what she was doing, and how incredibly irritating she was! He obeyed obediently, but still wasn't thrilled at the idea of the orc sleeping in her room.

            Once the bed was set up, they went to bed, and prayed that the orc wouldn't wake up until they could get to the other side of the river. 

            Apparently no one was listening to their prayers that night…. 

Sorry about the delay and they total shortness of the chapter, but I've got exams next week and this was all that I could get done (and will get done for a while). I'll try and update next weekend! Please review! I love hearing from ya!

Galexz


	4. A Glipse at Death

Wow…who would have ever thought that I would be back! Well I just wanna warn ya that there will probably some OOC and that I don't know how the elves would deal with this situation…so bear with me on this one. I know it's been a while since I updated…but I had a little case of writers block…I hate it. Anyways enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: Don't own LoTR or SM so TTTPPPPPPTTTTTT *blows raspberry*

A Middle Life in Middle Earth: A Glimpse at Death 

            As the two elfish children slept they were unaware of the danger that lurked inside their home. The orc they had taken in didn't sleep as soundly as they had hoped. In the middle of the night it awoke. Looking around at its surroundings, it found itself confused and disoriented. Cautiously, it rose from the ground to get a better bearing. It knew it was indoors, but where, it could not be sure. As he looked around the room he noticed a bed. Carefully it crept up to the side and pulled back the covers to reveal a small elfish child. It smirks with glee (is that even possible?) It reached for its dagger, but it wasn't there. In fact neither was its armor. Scanning the room again, it found its armor and other supplies in a pile in the corner. Silently it retrieved its belongings and returned to the bed. Unsheathing the weapon it carefully placed it next to the girl's petite neck, ready to slice it open. 

            Feeling something was wrong Seren focused her already open eyes. They quickly adjusted to the darkness of the room, though it was darker than usual. She found the problem immediately. Looming above her was the orc smirking for some reason. That was when she felt the cold metal against her neck. Her eyes went wide and she let out a high-pitched scream that was cut off by the dagger sliding across her pale skin.

            In another part of the house three elves were awoken by the abrupt screams. Legolas being the closest darted out of the bed and was at the girl's door in moments followed closely by two concerned elders. Flinging the door open he wanted to gag at what he saw. Standing over Seren's bed was the orc they had taken in earlier holding a bloody dagger and Seren was holding her throat trying to stop the gushing blood. Everything seemed to freeze as his eyes locked with Seren's. She was begging him with her eyes for something he could not give her. She wanted him to leave, to go someplace safe, but he wouldn't leave her. Not in the condition she was in. 

            The orc couldn't escape. Its only exit was blocked by three furious elves. It did the only thing I could do in a situation like this: it ran. It jumped over the bed and charged right into the three elves.  Knocking Legolas and his mother over easily, it attempted to pass Thranduil and succeeded, but with less ease. 

            Legolas didn't even notice the Orc's escape. He couldn't tear his eyes away from his bloody friend on the bed. Slowly he rose up from the floor and held her hand that wasn't at her neck. He could see the fear in her eyes. She didn't want to die, not yet at least. He was sure that she could see the fear in his eyes too because they reflected hers. 

            Legolas felt his mother's hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and gave her a shaky smile before returning his stare back on Seren. His mother placed a slender hand over Seren's throat and began to chant a healing spell ( is that the way it works? I don't really know…) soon all that was left were the bloodstains on Seren's sheet and clothes. 

            Thranduil nodded at his wife, thanking her for saving the girl. She nodded back knowing he was about to leave to hunt down the orc. Preparing to leave, Thranduil looked back at his son and his friend's intertwined hands and smiled to himself. Legolas would have been lost without that girl, and Thranduil was sure that his son would not of made a good king if he was forever mourning. Then without a word, the elf king disappeared into the night to destroy the orc. The three didn't see him until the next day, and two of them wish they hadn't.

 I know, I know…really short…but I've had a REALLY bad case of writer's block! I just got over it and I know what I'm going to do…but I wanted to put this in it's own chapter. I've already started working on the next chapter and I hope to have it out by next weekend ( I don't really have that much time anymore…*sigh*) Please Review! It'll make me so happy!


	5. Punishment

Well I'm back…is anyone happy besides me? *Silence* FINE! I'll just write the fic and shut up…will that make you happy? *Silence* Does anything make you happy?!? *Silence* Why do I bother?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!  
  
A Middle Life in Middle Earth: Punishment  
  
  
The sun rose over Mirkwood, casting a warm glow over the tired town. Last night, many had woken up to the unearthly screams of the dying. Two had died that night. None would have died if they had been prepared for the attack, but they were not. Thranduil had spent the night hunting and killing the lone orc, and now with dawn's light, he tried to find out how it had gotten into Mirkwood.  
  
Thranduil and a couple of other elves searched the surrounding area for any trace of the path it took into Mirkwood, but found none. They searched the town for any signs to help with the mystery that was the orc, but found none. Finally, they searched the orc himself for anything unusual, this time they did find something. Wrapped around the middle of the orc, underneath its armor was a white bandage. It was clean compared to everything else of the dead orc. Thranduil suspected that it wasn't that old. Attempting to remove the white cloth from the body of the orc, he found a small pin holding the bandages tightly to the orc's body. He removed it to examine it closer. It was silver and its intricate design of leaves was definitely made by an elf, the question was which. Thranduil's face paled with the realization of who the owner was.  
  
Back at Legolas' house, the two elf children still slept. Their hands still entwined, clutching each other as if their life depended on it. Legolas' mother was a different story. She had not gone back to sleep after the orc's attack She stayed awake, watching the children, wondering how this had come to happen. She couldn't think of anything. Frustrated, she walked into their kitchen and made a cup of warm ale. (AN: I don't know what they would drink…sorry) Sipping it quietly she stared at the rising sun trying to forget the question that lingered on the surface of her mind: How did the orc enter her home unnoticed? Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. Sighing she opened the door and looked at the elf in front of her.  
  
"King Thranduil wishes to see Seren." The elf said. Nodding, she went to wake the sleeping elf child. She had a sinking feeling this would be one of the last time she would see Seren.   
  
Seren felt something shaking her slightly from her dreamless sleep. She focused her eyes on the face in front of her. It was Legolas, his glazed eyes stared into hers but he was clearly sleeping. Turning, she looked at the woman who had been a mother to her since her own parents had died years ago.  
  
"Seren, you must come with me. It is urgent." Seren looked at the woman, searching her blue eyes for a sign of what was happening, but found none. Silently, the elf child removed her hand from Legolas' and proceeded to fallow the woman in front of her without question.  
  
When they entered the kitchen, Seren saw another elf there. She recognized by the way he was dressed, that he was a messenger for the Council. Without needing to be told, she knew he was here for her. Seren looked up at the older elf by her side and gave her a small smile and walked out of the house with the messenger.  
  
As Seren followed the tall elf through the town she could see the damage that the orc had caused the night before. It wasn't much that she could see, but she knew from what she saw that there had been a fight. She could see some broken arrows sticking out from the bushes. And over on that tree there were blood splatters. Close to the river there was a pool of dried blood on a rock; neither of which were the color of an orc's blood. Even though it had changed color as it dried, it was still not dark enough to be an orc's. Elf-blood had been spilt last night. Why else would the council be assembled?  
  
She didn't notice that they had entered the council chamber until she was face to face with the council themselves. Sitting high above her was King Thranduil and his court. Their presences loomed over her, and it took all her will power not to shrink away.  
  
"Seren…" The King trailed off trying to figure out what to say. The Elf to his left noticed this. He understood that this trial would be hard on the King. He had taken her in after her father, the king's best friend, had died. She had no other family to turn to because her mother had died when Seren was born, and her other family had already sailed across the sea.  
  
"Seren, how much do you know about the events of last night?"  
  
Seren let all emotion seep away from her face and voice, she would not show fear in front of these elves. "An Orc came into our village…"  
  
"Yes," The elder elf continued, "It came into our village and killed two elves before it was taken down." Her face did not change nor did her eyes show any recognition of what he had just said.  
  
"My sincerest apologies to the families of the dead." One would not believe her apology was sincere with her tone, but that didn't matter to the council, it was her words.  
  
"Your apologies Seren? May I ask why you would need to apologize to the families?" Seren almost cringed.  
  
"Their loved ones are dead my Lord."  
  
"But child, you didn't have anything to do with it, did you?" Seren's eyes shifted to look the elder elf in the eye.  
  
"I don't know sir, do I?" The elder elf glared at her slightly before pulling out a bloodied rag.   
  
"Child do you recognize this?" He tossed the rag at his feet. Seren bent down to look at it. The rag had been cut in two, but you could still tell what it originally was and who it belonged to. Down in the corner were two S's and an E, Seren's initials.   
  
"If I do sir?" The elder elf started turning red and opened his mouth to yell at Seren, but the King stopped him. The quiet murmuring that had arisen stopped at the king's gesture and Seren turned slightly to look at King Thranduil in the eye.  
  
"Seren, please don't make this any harder. Just tell them all the truth. Tell them the orc must of picked it up when he was in your room last night. Tell them that you had nothing to do with it." The king was wishing her to be innocent. She was like a daughter to him and if she told him she had nothing to do with it, he'd believe it.  
  
Seren knew what he wanted to hear, but she couldn't bring her self to say it. "My King, do you want the truth?" Thranduil nodded and Seren smiled softly and glanced back down at the now ruined handkerchief in her hand. "I was out playing with Legolas as usually when I came across a body in the river. It was the orc. Without telling Legolas I abandoned out game and brought the Orc back to the house. I placed him in my room and tended to his wounds. I ran out of bandages and used my handkerchief to bandage the rest. I was going to take him back to the river in the morning, but apparently he didn't want that. He woke up, almost killed me then killed two more elves before he was taken down. That's the truth my King."  
  
The entire hall was silenced with her confession. Seren looked up at the king and say the pain in his eyes. She knew she would be punished, but not exactly how. The King closed his eyes to regain control over his rampaging emotions before speaking.  
  
"Seren, given your testimony, I can do nothing but find you guilty of the death of the two elves. Whether it was meant or not, it is still murder. We have never been faced with this during my rule, but I shall do what my father did when faced with a similar problem. Seren, as much as it hurts me to say this, you are banished from Mirkwood and all other Elvin cities. We shall send word of it tomorrow and I expect you to be out of Mirkwood by tonight."  
  
Seren swallowed hard and nodded, not trusting her voices. She bowed gracefully and excited the council chamber.  
  
************  
Seren quietly entered the house and proceeded to her room. She didn't want to bring attention to herself. She didn't know how to tell her surrogate mother or her best friend she wouldn't be here anymore.  
  
Seren was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the small elf boy sitting on her bed until he spoke.  
  
"Where have you been Ren? You weren't there when I awoke." Seren turned sharply to see Legolas on her bed. She cursed silently.  
  
"Your mother woke me up. She needed to talk to me." Legolas just nodded and looked over her shaken form. "Seren, what's wrong, you look like you're about to cry."  
  
She smiled softly; she could never put anything past him. "It's nothing Legolas, nothing important."  
  
"Liar."  
  
She laughed softly, "You're right I do lie, but can you guess what I'm lying about?" She said as she began to gather things she would need in her travels.  
  
Legolas watched her take a bag and pack many types of clothing in to it. "You're leaving." He whispered.  
  
Seren stopped what she was doing and sat next to him on the bed. "Yes Legolas, I'm leaving. I wish I didn't have to, but I must." Legolas just looked at her. She was now on the verge of tears. "Legolas you must believe me. I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with you. I want to grow up with you, in this town. I don't want to leave Mirkwood. I don't know where to go." Legolas pulled the now crying girl into a hug; he didn't know what else to do.  
  
After a few minutes Seren pulled away and put on her famous sideways smile, "Legolas, can you go and get me some food from the kitchen? I don't think I could get very far without food." Legolas didn't want to help her leave any faster, but complied anyways.   
  
When he left, Seren sneaked into Thranduil's room and swiped his bow and arrows and the knife from under his pillow. He can always get others made, she thought to herself as she slipped back into her room to change into traveling clothes.   
  
When Legolas returned with the food he found a completely different Seren. She was dressed in one of his outfits. A pair of thick pants tucked into calf-high boots and a loose white shirt. Her pale hair was pulled into a braided bun in the back of her head with two loose braids framing her face. She was putting on her cloak when he entered and she was having trouble with the clasp. Legolas couldn't help but sigh, didn't that girl realize that it was too small.   
  
He set the food down and entered his room and pulled out his dark brown cloak that his mother had made for him last winter. He was bigger than her, but he was sure she would grow into it. He also grabbed the birthday present his mother had given him. It was a clasp for the cloak. It had many different silver strands woven together in a clearly elfish design overall forming the shape of a leaf. He hoped mother wouldn't be mad at him when she asks what happened to his cloak and the clasp.  
  
He went back to Seren's room to find her silently cursing over the cloak's clasp. He smiled softly, he would miss her, but if she said she had to leave, he would not stop her. He walked back over to her and took the cloak from her hands. She gasped when he did so because she didn't realize he was there.   
  
"You do realize that cloak is too small, don't you Ren?"  
  
She pouted and turned away, "Well what do you expect me to do about it O Wise One?" He reached around her and clasped his cloak around her neck.   
  
"I think this will fit you much better." He whispered into her ear as he hugged her tightly. She looked down at his cloak and clasp and gasped, it seemed she was doing that a lot lately. "Legolas, I can't take these…" He squeezed her tighter to silence her.  
  
"It's okay Ren. Mother can always make me another one. Besides, I don't want you to forget me…"  
  
Seren spun around and hugged him tightly, "I could never forget my best friend. Besides 'A Hunter Chases, and The Fox runs. This is a never ending cycle, and the two shall be together forever.' Remember? I could never forget that I'm going to be chased for eternity now can I?" Legolas smiled and shook his head as she continued, "And when the Hunter is good enough he'll get his prey. When that happens, we'll be together again."  
  
Legolas looked at her, "Promise?"  
  
She nodded and whispered, "Promise?"  
  
Seren left that afternoon so she could be out of Mirkwood by nightfall. And the two didn't see each other again for over 2,000 years.  
  
  
Sniff how sad. Well there's another chapter done. Once again sorry about the wait…I'm always so forgetful. I'll try to get the next one out sooner, but school's a butt. Please Review!  
  
Galexz 


	6. Dreams Lead Me to You

Hey peeps I'm back. Everyone keeps telling me that Seren's punishment was harsh, and I know that. And I know that they probably wouldn't do that to a kid, but I really needed her to leave Mirkwood. So deal with it. Enjoy the fic!  
  
Standards disclaimers apply  
  
A Middle Life in Middle Earth: Dreams lead me here  
  
  
During the many years that the two were separated, a great many things happened to change them into the people they would become. Legolas grew up with his father in Mirkwood, learning all that he could from the king. Seren on the other hand traveled the world learning as much as she could from her experiences. While Legolas grew into his title of prince, Seren became something no elf had become before.  
  
Seren traveled to every place her banishment would allow except for Mordor. Even though she did not know about what was or was soon to be, she still heard stories from travelers. Terrible stories about the things that lurked there.   
  
She spent most the next ten years in Man's land. She was short for an elf, and still quiet young. Many took her to be a man (the race) as long as she kept her ears covered. They were quiet nice to her and she soon began to love Gondor and Rohan.   
  
In the winter of her eighteenth year, her world took another sharp turn. She was out of all the money she had earned in the last town she was in so she couldn't get a room in a local inn or any food. So she did the only thing she could do: she curled up into a tiny ball on a barrel outside the Prancing Pony in Bree. Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, it started to rain, and of course she had to be under a broken section of the gutter. She cursed silently to herself, and curled up tighter in an attempt to stay warm under the ice cold water.   
  
Just as she felt she could sleep, a hand touched her shoulder. She lifted her head to see who disturbed her. It was an elderly man with a grey cloak and a blue hat. "Come inside young one. You look like you could use some food." He gestured towards the door and smiled at her. Seren couldn't pass up the offer, she was cold and hungry, and besides, he seemed nice enough.  
  
Inside the two sat close to the fire, but Seren refused to remove her soaked cloak. The elderly man smiled again, "Come child, I know you are soaked through. Take off your cloak. I know that none will hurt you here. I'm sure they won't even notice your ears." Seren looked at him startled. How did he know what she was? He just continued to smile and waited for her to take off her cloak. She quickly complied and set the soaked garment on another chair to dry off.  
  
"There now child, isn't that better?" Seren could only nod. She felt naked without her cloak, unprotected against prying eyes.  
  
"Tell me child, why are you so far from the great Elvin cities? You are still so young. You couldn't be traveling to the never dying lands." He questioned as he lit his pipe.  
  
"I'm not. My reasons are personal and I do not wish to discuss them." She said in her sternest voice. The old man just smiled, but didn't say anything. Seren took this chance to turn the questions on him. "You are an Istari, are you not?" She said as she gestured to his staff resting against the table.   
"Yes. My name is Gandalf the Grey. Might I ask who you are?"  
  
"Seren. Just Seren."  
  
"Ah. If that is your true name, then you must be the one I am looking for."  
  
Seren gulped nervously. He as looking for her, why?   
  
Gandalf noticed the change in her attitude. "Don't worry Seren; it is not what you think. I am not here to harm you. I had a dream."  
  
"A dream?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. You see Seren, dreams can be powerful things. Everyone dreams and most don't remember them. Some though stay with you for the rest of your life. About a month ago I started having this one dream, and when I awake, I can remember every detail. This is quiet strange. In my dream there is this beautiful woman with silver hair and bright blue eyes. She is laying on top one a broken column. We are in a broken kingdom on what seems to be the moon. She looks at me and hands me a small jewel, then she speaks. She says, "Gandalf the Grey, Istari. My kingdom is broken, but the darkness still lives. I have sent the children of the moon into the future to stop it, all the children but one. My daughter will go to your world to assist you. One grain of rice can tip the scales, and she shall change the path in your favor. Train her and help her through her middle life in Middle Earth, and you shall receive the help you need to rid yourself of the darkness. Give her this jewel disguised as a stone and train her in your ways. You may not think she will be able to, but have fait and you shall be rewarded. I leave my daughter and the fait of Middle Earth in your hands Gandalf. Use her wisely, my Seren…" Always afterwards I wake up. So child, will you come with me? Will you become an Istari?"  
  
Seren sat there shocked. Was that woman her mother? Was this man lying? The Istari are known for their powers and wisdom. But she was not an Istari, she was an elf, she couldn't become an Istari, could she? She had never heard of it being done before. Then again she didn't have anything else to do, or any place to go…She glanced at Gandalf debating whether to take him up on his offer or not.  
  
Gandalf saw the doubt in her eyes. He trusted his dreams and he needed her to too. He reached into a pouch that he was caring with him and pulled out a black stone. It was a perfect sphere and completely black stone except for one vain of white the ran across it's surface.  
  
Seren looked at the stone. Was that the stone from his dream? She reached out to pick it up. The second her hands touched it the room around her faded away and she was standing in front of a silver haired goddess. Seren felt the need to kneel, but wasn't sure she should.  
  
The woman looked at Seren and smiled softly. "My child," the woman said softly, "Do not be afraid of the path set out for you. Trust Gandalf, he will help you. I am giving you the adventure that you could not get on the moon, but always desired. Enjoy your 'middle life' here. Live it too the fullest. I love you my child, my Serenity…" The woman faded from view and Seren was back in the Prancing Pony. She blinked and grabbed the stone. She looked up at Gandalf and smiled her lope sided smile, "I'm in Istari."  
  
Thus began Seren's intense training with her new friend Gandalf at Isengard. Gandalf told her of many things and many rules a wizard must follow. Seren learned fast and moved up the ranks of power quickly. She was soon a black robe, the third highest in power. Saurman was the only white robe, the highest. And Gandalf, her mentor was a grey robe, the second highest in power. Gandalf knew that she had the ability to surpass him, but something held her back from ascending to the next level.  
  
Seren soon began to think of Gandalf as the father she never had and accompanied him on his journeys. She was there when he went to the Shire and met Bilbo Baggins and traveled with him on his journey. She grew to love the hobbits as loved visiting them when ever she got the chance.  
  
Seren also loved to spend time in the forest outside of Isengard. Over the years she gained the trust of the Ents and trees there. She loved talking to them in walking with them in their forests. It was an Ent how gave her the staff she used to channel her will through.  
  
Seren lived a fairly peaceful life until she took a trip with Gandalf to the shire for Bilbo's birthday. Thus started the greatest adventure of her life and the reunion of the Hunter and the Fox.  
  
  
End of that chapter. Seren and Legolas probably won't get together for at least another chapter, sorry. I don't know everything about the Istari and the Elves, but just bare with me as I improvise. I'm sorry if anyone is OOC, I'm doing my best here.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it! Get the next chapter out as soon as possible…if I remember 


End file.
